Talk:Fahranur, The First City
Counted for 2.9% on my explorer title track. maradong Can someone put up a note about the mountain that can now be seen to the NW of this mission? It's really an amazing site, the size of it. :Where is the mountain?? I spend 1 hour to search it and I didn't find it... Kidbang 14:58, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::I went back to this area just to check on this "new" mountain and found nothing that wasn't already there when I first played through this area on the opening weekend. More than likely, many people believe the range to the northwest of the entrance to the ruins is new because they didn't take the time to fully appreciate the surroundings when rushing through the game. I have deleted the reference from the main page for this reason, plus it seems pointless to mention scenery in an area unless it has a direct impact on game play. HanokOdbrook 09:11, 19 August 2007 (CDT) PS - If you want to find the mountain, head out of Blacktide Den and head due West until you hit the ocean. There are two areas where you can view it. One is where the lone Skree Hunter is located (near the Rez Shrine), and the other is just South of there. Look out over the ocean, near where the sailing vessel appears. The mountain can be seen through the obscuring cloud cover. And very nice it is too. I'm not sure where it could represent though. The direction you're facing when looking at it suggests something south of the Ring of Fire island chain, but I don't think there's anything that big there (and it's probably a lot closer than that). Still, an interesting landmark. Astralphoenix123 16:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) There's also a broken Statue of Abbadon, on your right just after the first bridge (coming from Jokanur Diggings) --50x19px user:Zerris 22:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) : I believe that statue has always been there. It is actually the statue that Kormir "activates" in the Nightfall opening cinematic. HanokOdbrook 14:07, 20 June 2007 (CDT) I think the Balthazar statue toward the south is bugged, whenever I kneel there I get a Lyssa's Muse. http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b251/JamaicaMon/gw009.jpg I have more pics on other characters, if needed. 68.92.63.138 21:05, 25 July 2007 (CDT) New Map I've got a new map for this page, in which I've labled the res shrines with their bounties. I need to know 1)Is this a legal application and 2)How do I apply it? Legionaireb 06:04, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :You can upload the picture using the button in the toolbox down on the bottom left, or by pressing alt+shift+u or by creating a link to the image and clicking on it. Such as . It's probably still classed as a screenshot (though I haven't seen your image). Alternatively you could upload it directly over the old one by clicking on the existing image then scrolling down to where it says "Upload a new version of this file". -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Bug? Im working on the vanquisher title. Much to my surprise I found out Fahranur City is an area to be vanquished. I have no vanquisher icon for that area, so I didnt realize it had to be vanquished until I went to the wiki page, for vanquishing. 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :You have to enter it at least once for the icon to show up. If your character is not Nightfall-born then you've probably never entered it. --Macros 14:55, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode There are at least two quests that raise the number of possible monsters. Those quests are A Perplexing Plague (causes Insect pop-ups) and Defender's Choice, which causes Arred's Crew to spawn. I had to vanquish 225 foes with both quests. I edited the article to mention it. 3r1c 15:26, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I 55 vanquished this just now. First time I've attempted solo vanquishing (originally intended to just kill a few djinn). I'm sure it's no big deal, and that there are other areas you can do this with... I've just never stumbled across reading about it. I used a Spoil Victor N/Mo, but any 55 should do. The Skree monks (other than the one with the boss) were problematic (for the specific skills i happened to bring), but could be pulled into the crushing traps. The biggest trouble area was two groups of plants that didn't want to pull just past Modoss Darkwind. However, it's probably faster to vanquish with a group of 8. --Mooseyfate 05:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC)